powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Weaponry
The power to create and/or wield Weapons with powerful attributes and abilities. Variation of Powerful Objects. Also Called *Advanced/Augmented Weaponry/Weapons *Arms of Destruction *Empowered Weaponry/Weapons *Modified Weaponry/Weapons *Refined Weaponry/Weapons *Supercharged Weaponry/Weapons *Super/Superior Weapons/Weapons *Tools of Destruction *Upgraded Weaponry/Weapons *Weapons of Mass Destruction Capabilities The user has the ability to create and/or wield powerful weapons with attributes far superior to that of mundane weaponry such as greater strength, durability, cutting power, firepower, range, rate of fire, ammunition and ammo capacity, damage potential, etc. They may also have been produced by master craftsmen using either conventional or supernatural means to make them unique arms of destruction. Applications * Cutting * Critical Impact * Crushing * Enhanced Strike * Exotic Weapon Proficiency * Defense Break * Powers Via Weapon * Power Weaponry/Power Artillery * Pulverization * Slash Effect * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * Weapon Creation * Weaponry Refinement Associations * Enhanced Crafting/Supernatural Craftsmanship * Power Weaponry Limitations * The limit to the weapons are dependent on material and attributes. Known Weapons Gallery File:Akame_ep_3_-_Mine_finishing_off_the_enemy.gif|''Roman Artillery: Pumpkin'' (Akame Ga Kill) is a rifle Teigu that can fire powerful spiritual bullets as well as increase in both power and rage in proportion to the level of danger its user is in. Akame and Murasame.jpg|''Ichizan Hissatsu:Murasame'' (Akame Ga Kill) is a katana Teigu that possess poison deadly enough to kill any living creatures, even Danger Beasts. Thunder_Strike_Donner_Schlag.jpg|The first masterpiece of Hajime Nagumo, the greatest magical craftsman, Donner and Schlag (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) are revolvers with immense firepower and speed. Arifureta-LN-JP-v05-001.png|One of Hajime's masterpieces, Tsumehirameki (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri-style double-edged katana with supreme sharpness and cutting power that can cut through anything. File:Shea_(Anime_Artwork).png|Another one of Hajime's masterpieces, Drucken (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a massively powerful war hammer that can decimate armies. File:Sokka's_sword.png|''Sokka's Sword'' (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is a Jian forged from a meteorite, possessing exceptional durability and keenness; it is able to cut through thick layers of steel. Zanka no Tachi.png|''Ryujin Jakka'' (Bleach) is the most powerful fire type Zanpakuto, at its strongest, it can incinerate even Soul Society itself to ashes. True Tensa Zangetsu.png|''Zangetsu'' (Bleach) reflecting Ichigo's godlike spiritual powers, has surpassed Ryujin Jakka as the most powerful Zanpakuto... Ichigo True power Getsuga (Bleach).png|...being capable of destroying a Soul King enhanced Yhwach. Zaraki Wielding Nozarashi.png|''Nozarashi'' (Bleach) reflecting Kenpachi's true spiritual power, is one of the most powerful Zanpakuto that can slice through gigantic meteorites and even pocket dimensions... Kenpachi bifuricates Gerard (Bleach).png|...even bifurcate Gerard Valkyrie the heart of the Soul King. HyorinmaruToshiro.gif|'' Hyōrinmaru'' (Bleach) is the most powerful ice type Zanpakuto, being able to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, form into amor that is able to regenerate... Hitsugaya ultimate freeze.png|...and have the power to freeze absolutely anything including a sky scraper sized demigod Aizen s draw by klnothincomin.png|Reflecting Aizen's spiritual power, Kyoka Suigetsu (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Zanpakuto ever existed.... Kyoka Suigetsu Kanzen Saimin.gif|...with its greatest ability as the most powerful Illusion type Zanpakuto that generate unbreakable illusions that dominates the five senses... Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|...while its Zanpakuto base abilities of strength, sharpness and durability is powerful enough to destroy Shikai and even Bankai of other powerful Shinigamis Shukei Hakutei Ken.gif|Reflecting Byakuya's spiritual power as the strongest Shinigami of the Kuchiki Clan, Senbonzakura (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Zanpakuto in terms of both power and versaility. Guts wielding the Dragon Slayer 2 (Berserk).jpg|Gut's Dragon Slayer (Berserk) is a massive Zweihänder crafted by Godot. The blade's massive size and weight, in conjuction Gut's immense strength, is capable of cut multiple targets to pieces in one stroke, including Apostle's in their true form. Guts' Cannon Arm 1 (Berserk).jpg|Gut's Cannon Arm (Berserk) was made by Ricket to replace his missing arm. Despite being a simple cannon, it is able to greatly damage most Apostles. File:DMC5_Devil_Sword_Sparda.png|Sparda's greatest masterpiece, the Sparda (Devil May Cry Series) is one of the most powerful Devil Arm, capable of world domination. File:Virgil.png|Another one of Sparda's masterpieces, Yamato (Devil May Cry Series) is one of the most powerful Devil Arms, capable of disorting space to cut through anything even separate the dimensional borders between world. File:Dante.png|Another one of Sparda's masterpieces, Rebellion (Devil May Cry Series) is capable of slaying transcendent demon gods. Dante_Artillery.gif|As the masterpiece of Machiavelli the greatest Demon gunsmith, Pandora (Devil May Cry Series) is one of the most powerful Devil Arms which can transform into 666 different forms of demonic artillery. File:DMC5_Ebony_&_Ivory.png|''Ebony'' & Ivory (Devil May Cry Series) as the masterpiece of the genius master gunsmith Nell Goldstein are most versatile in terms of range and firing speed. DMC5 Red Queen.png|The Red Queen (Devil May Cry Series) is a version of the Order's anti-demon weapon customized by Nero. Equipped with the Exceed system, Nero can use the sword's combustion engine and spray flammable fuel over the blade to increasing its range and damage output. File:Nero_Blue_Rose.png|''Blue Rose'' (Devil May Cry Series) is a specially customized revolver with incredible firepower, able to easily kill Demons which are normally resistant to conventional firearms. File:Beelzemon_b.jpg|''Berenjena'' (Digimon) is the greatest masterpiece of Vulcanusmon and the signature weapon of the Demon Lord Digimon Beelzemon, it is one of the most powerful artillery in the Digital World. File:Astamon_b.jpg|''Oro Salmon'' (Digimon) also Vulcanusmon's masterpieces, can fire homing bullets that can chase down its targets to the end of hell. Gram.jpg|''Gram'' (Highschool DxD) is the strongest of the Demon Swords, possessing destructive power equivalent to that of the Durandal, and is imbued with the ability to kill dragons. Xenovia Wielding Durandal Sprite.jpg|''Durandal'' (Highschool DxD) is one of the four Holy Swords, yielding destructive powers that cannot be compared and has the ability to cut through anything when wielded by a master. Cao_Cao_with_his_True_Longinus_in_DxD_HERO_Episode_0.jpg|The Holy Spear of the Setting Sun: the True Longinus (Highschool DxD) is the most powerful Sacred Gear, able to slayed Gods and Satans and also having absolute light based powers that could destroyed the world. Regulus_Nemea’s_Axe_form.jpg|The Battle Axe of the Lion King: Regulus Nemea (Highschool DxD) a god slaying battle axe that at full power could cleave a planet in half. Tobio Ame no Ohabari.jpg|The Dog God of the Black Blade: Canis Lykaon (Highschool DxD) is a sentient god slaying blade of absolute darkness that can sever through anything even magic and space-time and reaped the very souls of enemies into oblivion. Jak and Daxter Morph Guns.png|Jak's Morph Gun (Jak and Daxter series) is capable of being outfitted with numerous upgrades that allow it to possess several eco mods with weapons for each, capable of overpowering Krimson Guards, KG Death Bots, Metal Heads, and Dark Makers. Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Considered by many to be a jewel amongst weapons, Ou Ki's Podao (Kingdom) is a powerful and deadly treasured blade in the hands of a master... Ou Ki's Pig killing Kingdom.png|...like spliting a grown man and his horse in half... Ou Ki Attacks Kingdom.png|...destory entire army battalions with every swing... Shin and General Ou Ki's Podao Kingdom.jpg|...having grown fond of him and in recognition of his talent, Ou Ki passed the weapon on to Shin of the Hi Shin Unit... Shin's Space Kingdom.png|...who has since become a master in wielding it to the point... Shin's Space 2 Kingdom.png|...he perfectly replicated the General's finishing Slash. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) wielding the legendary Bakuya Sword. The King's Sword Kingdom.png|A well-crafted weapon that's worthy of royalty, the King's Sword also known as Hyou's Sword (Kingdom) is a powerful Chinese Jian in terms of... One Man Army by Shin.png|...strength, as Shin blows away an entire battalion of armored soldiers with every swing... Shin's Slash Kingdom.png|...sharpness, as it slices clean through a full grown man and his armor... Deflection by Shin.png|...and durability as it deflects an arrow fired by a member of Ten Bows of China, the greatest archers throughout the 7 states of China,... Heavy Strike by Ren Pan Kingdom.PNG|...and takes a full force strike from Ren Pa's podao, a Great General of the Heavens with the physical power of over 100 men... Shin survives Ren Pa's strike Kingdom.PNG|...without so much as a scratch. Kyou Kai and Ryoku Sui Kingdom.png|Crafted by the finest Shiyuu swordsmiths, Ryoku Sui (Kingdom) is a beautiful jade and ruby embodied sword... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 2.jpg|...it's sharpness being one of the highest quality as Kyou Kai cuts down multiple opponents like the chi skin reinforcing Clan Kakuriki... Kyou Kai's Speed Kingdom.png|...armored foot soldiers... Kyou Kai, the Best Kingdom.jpg|...and a grown man's forearm and head like paper. X Buster.jpg|X's X-Buster (Mega Man X series) is a Mega Buster Mark 17 that shoot bullets of compressed solar energy, with an energy amplifier that allows it to fire Charge Shots. With his of X's Variable Weapon System, various armors, and certain Parts, the buster can fire Special Weapans and even more powerful Charge Shots. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Zero.png|Zero's Z-Saber (Mega Man X series) is a powerful weapon composed of pure destructive energy, able to cut even the toughest Mavericks down to size. With the aid of the Techniques he learns form fallen Mavericks, as well as certain Parts his Black Zero upgrade, the saber can become more powerful and even take on elemental characteristics. Kusanagi_no_Tsurugi.PNG.png|Sword of Kusanagi (Naruto) is a legendary sword with special powers to extend its blade and having supernatural sharpness to cut through almost everything. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) is carved from the fangs of one of the Divine Dragon Deities and infused with its power, able to to strike down countless eneimes, monsters, robots, fiends, and even the immortal Archfiends. NG2 Genshin.jpg|The Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) was forged from a meteorite infused with the power of the Archfiend Vazdah, granting it power rivaling that of the Dragon Sword. NG Momiji.png|The Heavenly Dragon Naginata (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful sacred halberd carved from the tailbone of a dragon. The weapon is suprisingly light, allowing the user to perform attacks impossible for a normal naginata to pull off.. Level 3 Enma's Fang.png|Enma Fang (Ninja Gaiden) is a massively powerful long sword, capable of pulverizing Fiends as well as create infernos through sheer friction. Level 3 Eclipse Scythe.png|Eclipse Scythe (Ninja Gaiden) is the prized weapon of Lycanthrope Fiends, being forged from the sacrificed remains of an overthrown Lycanthrope King mixed with Wootz steel. It is strong in terms of power, able to send powerful shockwaves that tear its targets apart. File:Van_Augur.png|''Senriku'' (One Piece) is one of the most powerful flintlock rifles in the world. Combined with Van Agur's superb marksmanship, the rile is capable of shooting down targets from an extremely long range, and is powerful enough to destroy the opposition's bullets and gun barrels. Mihawk with Kokutou Yoru.jpg|One of the 12 Sajio O Wazamono swords, Yoru (One Piece) is a giant Großes Messer and one of the most powerful swords in the world. In Mihawk's hands, the sword is capable to cutting through an entire fleet of ships, launching devastaing Flying Slash Attacks, even slicing clean through clossal icebergs. Whitebeard's Murakumogiri.png|One of the Sajio O Wazamono, Murakumogiri (One Piece) is a gigantic Naginata boasting such tremendous power and range... Polearm Proficiency by Whitebeard.gif|...that only Whitebeard can wield it. Enma one Piece.png|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Enma (One Piece) is the greatest masterpiece of the legendary swordsmith, Shimotsuki Kozaburo, described as being able to "cut through to the bottom of hell", and is the only known weapon to have ever harmed the nigh-invulnerable Kaido, giving him his only scar. Zoro with Wado Ichimonji.png|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Wado Ichimonji (One Piece) has been described as a magnificent katana of the highest caliber, tremenbous all-around abilites in terms of strength, sharpness, and durability. Shusui.png|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Shusui (One Piece) is a blackblade katana that was once used by the legendary Ryuma, extremely durable and designed to increase the damage potential and destructive power of the user. Amande massacre knight two.gif|One of the Meito, Shirauo (One Piece) possess great sharpness and superior cutting power,... Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|...being able to cut through a very large and thick wood. Nidai Kitetsu Infobox.PNG|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Nidai Kitetsu (One Piece) is the second strongest of the Kitetsu swords. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|A Sky Island dial powered slingshot, Kabuto (One Piece) can accurately aimed across the greatest distances... Skull Exploding Grass.gif|...and Black Kabuto, an upgraded version of Kabuto which he converted from a living plant is much more powerful and versatile. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|One of Usopp's greatest creations, the Clima-Tact (One Piece) allows the wielder to manipulate powerful weather effects. Kirito Dual Blades.png|''Elucidator'' & Dark Repulsor (Sword Art Online) are the prized swords of Kirito, being considered among Aincrad's most powerful weapons. Category:Common Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Page Needs Work Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power